


【奥尤】迷路的勇士与泉水的妖精

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko





	【奥尤】迷路的勇士与泉水的妖精

奥尤－迷路的勇士与泉水的妖精

 

很久很久以前，在一个没有海洋的国家有一位勇士，他武艺高强，意志坚定，全国上下没有人不佩服他的勇气和忠诚。  
某一天，国王召他入皇宫，对他说：“我的孩子，勇敢的武士，你可否为我取得一件宝物？”  
勇士单膝跪下，向他的王说：“当然，陛下。请您告诉我宝物在何方？”  
“那宝物在遥远的北方，”年老的国王说，“据闻在一口神秘的泉水中，只有最聪明勇敢的人才能找到它。”  
“我应该怎么做呢？”勇士问。  
“我会给你一匹快马，一柄利剑。你向北行走直到马儿再也跑不动，然后就找到泉水。  
“可是泉水中有一个妖精，你要替妖精办成三件差事，他才会把宝物给你。”  
勇士领了命，牵着他的马，提着他的剑上路了。

勇士日夜兼程，向着北方马不停蹄地赶去，穿过了树林，越过了高山。他太累了，靠在树干上就可以睡着；他太饿了，摘下野果也不够自己饱腹。他可怜的马儿更是瘦得只剩下堪堪一架骨头，无精打采。可是勇士想，我要为我的王取得宝物。  
他只得咬咬牙继续上路。越往北走，天气就变的越冷，路上遇见的村庄和人也越来越少。勇士在最后一个小镇上打听了神秘泉水的位置，将他的酒囊灌满伏特加又买了几个皮罗兹赫基面包作干粮，便踏上了他最后的旅程。  
泉水所在的森林非常古老，当地居民对这里十分敬畏，并不敢随意伐木，所以此处的树木特别茂盛。  
勇士走进森林，浓密的树荫将阳光隔绝了大半，森林里弥漫着阴森恐怖的气氛。可勇敢的武士并不畏惧，他用利剑砍开阻道的树枝和灌木丛，一步一步往森林深处走去。  
突然，勇士的马悲鸣一声，脱开他手中的缰绳，狂奔起来。勇士只好追着它，跑了很远，一人一马都筋疲力尽时，骏马用蹄子指了一个方向，慢慢地跪了下去。勇士跑上去查看，用手轻轻拍马脖子，可惜它已经没了气，再也不会动了。勇士很伤心，但是他没有哭，他将一支树枝摆在马的身边，最后一次摸了它的鬃毛。  
他决定往泉水的方向前进。一路上，路边的花朵越来越多，与严寒的气候格格不入，空气中也飘来了湿热的水汽。  
“是谁？！”一个少年的声音响起，他的语气非常愤怒，“敢偷看本大爷洗澡，死定了你这垃圾！”  
勇士暗自一惊，谁会在深山老林的地方里沐浴？  
“我是来寻找宝物的。”勇士诚实地道明了来由。  
“哈？”少年的声音带着疑惑和不屑，“根本没用什么狗屁宝物，快滚吧！”  
“难道，”勇士走上前几步，拨开树枝，“你就是泉水的精灵？”  
“……”一个美少年坐在泉水边，稍长的金发贴在光滑白皙的皮肤上，他身上挂着水珠，仅仅用一件白色的衣服遮掩住下身。  
“果然是来偷看的，变态、垃圾！”金发妖精气得满脸通红，嘴里骂着脏话，一边还用水泼到勇士的身上。  
勇士轻巧地避开了水花，他说：“请听我说，我的名字叫奥塔别克，来自南方的国度，奉我的王的命来寻找宝物。人们说，只要满足了泉水精灵的三个愿望就能得到宝物。”  
金发的妖精思考了一会儿，然后说：“这话倒不假，但我的三个要求，你必须立刻完成，否则就要成为这口泉水献祭的生灵。”  
勇士点点头，他不知道恶劣性格的妖精会提出什么要求，但他也不惧怕为此付出生命。  
“第一个要求：我要一样东西，它并不如它的外表一样，它经过鞭打又受过火烤，最后还要被热油煎熬。”妖精眨了眨碧色的眼睛，提出来第一个难题。  
“那东西一定是可口的皮罗兹赫基面包。”勇士回答道。  
“是的，我现在就想吃，”妖精露出很失望的表情，“但是在森林中没有皮罗兹赫基。”  
勇士从他的怀里取出面包，将其中一个递给泉水妖精，妖精哼了一声，说：“你以为本大爷吃一个就够了吗？快把你所有的皮罗兹赫基都献给本大爷！”勇士只好把一袋皮罗兹赫基面包都交给他。  
泉水妖精看起来很喜欢吃这种面包，他狼吞虎咽地把面包都吃完，嘴边还粘着面包屑。他露出稍微满意的表情，说道：“第二样我要的东西，它从农田中来，但没有麦子的颜色；它像水一样清澈，但是比水更热；它平时冰冷，却能让人燃烧。”  
这回勇士思考了一下，解了腰间的酒囊打开盖子，浓烈的酒香扑鼻而来：“这东西一定是伏特加，它由麦子酿出，清澈透明，寒冷的冬天喝上一口能使人全身暖和。”  
妖精笑着抢过那酒囊喝了一口，说：“这正是我想要的。不过，像你这种穷酸勇士也买不起好酒，勉强接受。”他唱起了不知名的歌谣，一边唱一边喝酒，勇士并听不懂他在唱什么，只是听得到旋律十分优美，妖精的歌声十分动听。  
酒饱饭足，妖精将酒囊丢在一旁，说：“最后一样我想要的东西，它并不简单，它也不像前两样东西一样好找。这样东西有时温暖，有时冰冷；有时讨人喜欢，有时又惹人厌烦；有时像云朵一样柔软，有时像岩石一样坚硬。”  
勇士犯了难，到底有什么东西符合妖精的条件呢？他不禁锁紧了眉头。  
妖精咯咯地笑了，他最喜欢幸灾乐祸，看着勇士为难的表情别提有多么开心了。  
“喜欢恶作剧的妖精啊，你为何要刁难我？”勇士叹息道。  
妖精将他仔细打量一番，碧绿的眼眸和浅金的睫毛几乎要碰到他，妖精说：“好多年才遇见一个人类，不好好地捉弄一下怎么能行？你就为取悦本大爷而感恩戴德吧。”  
勇士被他的话语弄得又好笑又好气，这妖精虽然活的时间比常人要长上许多，到底还是小孩子心性。于是他蹲下来，拉起妖精的手按在左边胸口，他说：“感受到了吗？正在一跳一跳的人类的心脏。面对敌人的时候，它很冰冷；面对恋人的时候，它很火热；有时一颗真心让人喜爱，有时它会让你送了命；它因为怜爱众生而柔软，因为保持高洁而坚硬。”  
妖精懵懂地看着他，掌心传来有节奏的律动。  
“我的答案，对还是不对？”勇士问。  
妖精闻言抽回了手，他骄傲地说：“倘若你愿意把你的心脏给我，这才算是完成了我的要求。否则我是不会帮你找什么乱七八糟的宝物的。”  
勇士的嘴角勾出一个微笑的弧度，他说：“让我做出证明，容许我冒犯您。”  
妖精一脸嫌弃，刚想张嘴骂人便被勇士吻了回去。妖精的嘴唇柔软，勇士的嘴唇温热，勇士轻轻咬着妖精的下唇，金发的少年颤抖着想要躲开，但沉溺在陌生的快感中无法自拔。  
勇士想要把手放到妖精的脑后加深这个吻，却被对方的双手推开。  
“你、你在干什么！”他很生气，脸颊和耳尖都泛着红，不知道是害羞还是酒劲上了头。  
“证明我的心。”勇士言简意赅。  
妖精拉着他的手，拽着他掉进了温泉里。勇士不识水性，呛了几口水之后难受地睁开了眼。  
然后他模糊地看到了妖精的身体，洁白、修长、充满活力，比任何他见过的雕塑都要匀称美丽。  
他努力地浮上水面，刚吸了一口气又被妖精按入水中。肺部剧烈地疼痛，他想，自己大概是惹怒了妖精，要被献祭给这口泉水了。  
然而妖精主动地吻上他的唇，青涩地用舌头舔舐，看他不张开嘴便气急地咬了一口下唇。他咬得没轻没重，奥塔别克觉得自己的嘴唇快要流血了。  
嘴唇张开的时候，温泉水灌入口腔让奥塔别克很难受，妖精又挤入一条小舌使他不能闭上嘴，只得任他在嘴里胡搅蛮缠。  
妖精的技巧很生疏，而且带着孩子气的不讲理，和奥塔别克这个陆地生物在水中接吻自然成了一件难事。幸好，他在奥塔别克被溺死之前松开了。  
“咳、咳……”奥塔别克咳嗽着，看向趴在池边石头上的妖精。  
“可恶……”妖精嘟嘟囔囔的，“最重要的东西竟然就这么简单被夺走了……”  
“那个……”听见了妖精自言自语的勇士发声想提问，但是很快被妖精泼了一脸水。  
“你这混蛋！你是不是早就知道了？用这种卑劣的手段来……”妖精大嚷大叫，因为羞愤声音变得越来越小。  
“难道是……”  
“闭嘴混蛋！”妖精的脸涨得通红，“骗走我的吻还在这里装傻，别跟我说你不知道亲吻妖精可以长生不老！”  
“我是真不知道。”勇士坦诚道。  
金发妖精要气疯了似的发脾气，将水花溅得到处都是，然后被勇士一把抱在怀里，用臂弯箍住所有撒气的动作。  
“干嘛？！快放开我！”妖精没好气地说。  
“告诉我你的名字。”勇士低下头去吻他滴水的头发，手上并没有松懈。  
“尤里。我叫尤里，好了，可以放开我了吗混蛋？”  
“尤里，”奥塔别克喃喃道，“尤里。”  
“一直叫别人的名字不恶心吗？赶紧松手————呜！”闹腾的金发妖精被压在石板上，粗糙的石面磨得他很难受。  
“我们以前见过……”奥塔别克说。  
“哈？”尤里完全想不起来他有见过这个人。  
“我小时候跟随父亲的商队走南闯北，稍大了一点才回到祖国习武。我想是那些日子里见过你，但是我记不太清。  
“你的样子和记忆中并没有什么变化，我还记得当时你的眼睛像父亲那块珍藏的祖母绿一样好看。我们在森林里玩耍，临别的时候约定好了要再见面，虽然只认识了一天晚上，我想你是我儿时唯一的朋友。”  
“我都不记得了。”尤里说，他的生命太长，许多细枝末节的事情都被时间的酸液腐蚀，其中或许夹杂着这件事。  
“可是上天让我们重逢了，”奥塔别克鼓起勇气在妖精光洁的额头上轻吻了一下，妖精意外地没有躲闪，“多么幸运。”  
“但是我要回到我的祖国去，即使我没有找到宝物。”他平静地说，他总是不善言辞，也鲜少露出内心的感情。  
尤里默然不语，他推开奥塔别克潜入了水中。  
作为人类，一个可能获得了永生的人类，奥塔别克还是无法在水中呼吸。尤里大概是对自己莽撞的言行生气了，他沮丧地想。  
过了一会儿，水里冒出几个泡泡，尤里冒出水面，将头发往后一甩，伸出手把一条项链递给了奥塔别克。  
“给你，”他说，“宝物就是这个，没什么稀奇的项链。还有……”  
他顿了一顿：“刚才的话是骗你的。”  
奥塔别克接过项链，金子的部分已经被温泉水洗刷得有点暗淡，祖母绿的链坠还散发着温和的光芒。  
“拿去吧。”尤里说。  
“嗯。”奥塔别克回应。  
“……”尤里的嘴唇动了动，但是他犹豫着又把要说的话吞了下去。  
“你有话对我说，”奥塔别克直言，“说吧。”  
“……把我，带走。”

 

 

“尤里……”奥塔别克用虔诚的语气念着妖精的名字，黑色的眼眸坚定地看着他。  
尤里被注视着，四目相对，骂人的话也吞回肚子里。他害怕看着那双深邃的眼睛，仿佛看一眼就要被死死钉在石板上，偏过头去又被扳回来。  
“妖精……是不是有魅惑人的法术？”奥塔别克问。  
“有也不会用在你身上。”尤里小声地回答。  
勇士把妖精的头发仔细地别到耳后，捧着他的脸吻了下去，从眼角到鼻尖，到嘴唇，再深入。他们彼此吸吮着下唇，用舌尖顶弄


End file.
